Glassy polymers having a relatively high glass transition temperature (referred to herein as “high-Tg polymers”), such as polystyrene and poly(methyl methacrylate), find use in an extremely wide variety of applications, from disposable consumer goods to high performance durable plastics. The glassy high-Tg polymers can also be an important component in block copolymers for use in many applications, such as thermoplastic elastomers and toughening agents.
Nearly all commercially available high-Tg polymers are derived from non-renewable, petroleum-based feedstock. There has been increased interest in renewable chemical feedstocks as they become cost competitive with petroleum-based analogs.